


Get Me Out

by Thegoblinking



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I'm about to go into high school, Johnny and Peter and Matt are all nerdy science boys, Multi, New story, No powers but Wade has his scars, Peter is a nerdy bitch boy, Steve is an overprotective mama, Superfamily, The scars are more like cuts instead of burns, Tony hates Wade, Wade had an abusive childhood, Wade is an asshole, Wade lives with Logan, Wade needs a hug, i was high key listening to Falling in reverse, in like 5 days I will, its litty my dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoblinking/pseuds/Thegoblinking
Summary: High school. This should be very self explanatory but it's not XD





	Get Me Out

Chapter 1 

 

 

"MOM!" I screamed as I woke up from another nightmare. The sound of my alarm clock started beeping, and Logan kicked my door down. 

 

"WAKE THE FUCK UP! FIRST DAY! LET'S KNOCK THIS BITCH OUT!" Logan screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

Logan is my god father. He took me under his sweaty and hairy wing when I was 15 (I'm 18 now) after my dad gave up his parental rights. 

 

(W: Can this guy get anymore annoying?)

 

"Take a shower!"

 

A bang of two pans went through my ear canal and successfully busted my ear drums.

 

"Brush ya stinky teeth!" 

 

Another bang. 

 

"DAMMIT LOGAN! SHUT UP!" I yelled at him, throwing a pillow. I was pissed off. It's WAAAY too early for this bullshit. 

 

"Was it another one?" He was referring to another nightmare about my mom. "I'm sorry bub." 

 

"It's fine." I muttered. 

 

"GREAT! Be down for breakfast in 30 minutes or else." 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

I ran downstairs in a black sleeveless sweatshirt with the hood over my blonde hair, khaki jeans, and white high tops. My booksack was slung over my shoulder. 

 

"Here's a 20 dollar bill. Do what you want with it. I don't care. And tell Bob and Weasel I said stop egging the house." Logan said as he put the bill in my shirt pocket. He sighed and smiled sadly. "My pure cinnamon roll. A senior in high school. Your mother would be so proud. A C+ average? She would've been ecstatic." 

 

"Thanks Logan." I really was thankful for Logan. I could've been in a foster home god knows where. 

 

A knock interrupted our sentimental moment. 

 

(W: Yellow! Guess who's here?!)

 

{Y: Oh yeah! The guys! We haven't seen them in 3 months} 

 

I opened the door and saw Robert Dobalina who is an Italian male, 5'8, age 17, a smol bean; and Jackson Hammer aka Weasel. We call him Weasel because one time when we were kids, he fell in a weasel corpse. 

 

"WAAAADE!" Bob yelled. His arm was around a very high Weasel.

 

"BOBBY!" 

 

"Yo, Weas has a car now. A red convertible, drop top, everything. We are going to stunt on that Parker kid this year!" 

 

Peter Parker, the son of Tony Stark. Richest fuck in the school. Peter doesn't act like a rich fuck though. He dresses so...poor nerd child. He goes to public school, when he should be in those nice private schools and he's the smartest kid in the school. 

 

"Coolio Weas! See ya later Dad!" I yelled as I walked out the house. Did I just call him Dad? GOT DAMMIT!


End file.
